


Fall

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: When someone falls they often fall hard.





	Fall

_Momo Hinamori_

**Admire**

Ever since she had first seen the brown haired 5th Division Captain well back in the Academy, Momo admired the brunette. Who wouldn't? Not only had the Captain cut down the Hollow as if nothing more than a pest he appeared to be calm and thoughtful. She begins attending the calligraphy classes more often.

**Notice**

She notices that there are associations within the Gotei 13. Lieutenants hang out with other lieutenants. Occasionally a third seat who has talent is roped into these groups. There are alliances among Captains too. The 5th Captain is well liked and that only increases Hinamori's desire to know him.

**Jealous**

She's jealous of Ichimaru's connection with the brunette. The fox-faced lieutenant is almost always at the other's side. Quiet, observing everyone and everything that is going on around him, his constant smirk unsettles many. Aizen is easy to approach. Momo dreads talking with the lieutenant.

**Puzzle**

The dark haired woman, her sea-blue eyes oh so striking, is a puzzle Hinamori can't make heads or tails of. Half the time the other woman isn't even in her own division. And if no where to be found she's having tea with the Captain Commander. Momo knows. She's had to chase after the 3rd Captain with paperwork more than once.

**Inappropriate**

It was late, everyone should have been asleep, and she only meant to drop off paperwork. If not for the groan she'd have barreled in on them. Frozen she stands just outside the office door feeling like a pervert but unable to tear her eyes away.

Sprawled naked beneath the brunette on the desk the dark haired woman looked like an offering. Eyes closed, hiding their striking color, soft breathy moans accompanied the desk's slow, almost rhythmic, creaking. Momo doesn't realize she's being watched until her eyes lift. She nearly screams. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, and horribly turned on, Hinamori runs back the way she'd come.

**Trance**

Sometimes she feels like she's in a trance in the 5th Division. It's subtle. As if swimming through muddy water. Occasionally she wonders about it but then the Captain speaks to her and her worries are thrown into the wind.

**Flowers**

She once gathers the courage, she's just a 5th seat, to ask Aizen what is the meaning of each Division's flower. After some consideration the brunette answers. She never knew marigolds were the flower of the dead *****. And wholeheartedly agrees that lily of the valley means lucky in love.

**Inappropriate II**

She just can't look at her Captain for a good week afterwards. She keeps thinking of the muscular torso exposed beneath a shirt pushed open. The bruising hold of a large hand upon a naked hip. Those possessive bite marks blossoming molted red across pale skin. And last of that simply feral expression on his face when she'd been caught watching.

It was all so terribly out of character for the scholarly Captain she knew.

**Courage**

She is, by nature, a shy individual. She is not outgoing like Renji. She's not blunt like Izuru. As she gaps at the 3rd Captain, stripped of her kisode with only a simple white bra containing her femininity from wanton gazes, mediating on the roof of the 3rd Barracks she wishes she had that sort of courage.

**Puzzle II**

There is something quite odd about the 3rd Captain. She possesses such little spiritual presence she seems a simple soul from Rukongai. Later on, when dropping off papers, Ukitake informs her the 3rd's outstanding control is due to what she was as a mortal. Momo is no closer to learning what that "what" was when she leaves.

**Zanpakuto**

Zanapkuto are said to be the reflection of a Shinigami's soul, revealed more when a shikai is released and further still with a bankai. They all have different shikai releases. Izuru's is almost as distinctive as Renji's own. Momo considers her shikai and wonders at the practicality of a double-edged blade.

**Jealousy II**

The fireworks display is, as always, quite beautiful. Almost everyone within Gotei 13 attends. There are a few absences. Momo had thought she'd seen her, dressed in a floral blue kimono, earlier but she's no where to be seen now. She tries to smile when Rangiku asks her what is wrong. She tells herself she's not jealous.

**Rumors**

Menos Hollow were a challenge but something one squad could handle. Yet Momo is haunted by the sight of the frantic 3rd Division lieutenant. Rumors spread through the Gotei 13 like wildfire as Captains converge on the 1st Division. Some say that the 3rd Captain was killed. And some say she simply vanished into thin air.

**Understanding**

He is something of a control freak. No that isn't the right word. He just seems that way when compared to the lax Shinji Hirako. Momo believes, as Ichimaru takes the 3rd Captain's seat and she is bumped up in rank, that she is coming to understand Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

Fall is a stand alone consisting of three different perspectives. Enjoy.

 ***** Flower of the Dead. Marigold (herb of the sun) is the 3rd's Flower. Some superstitions maintain the bright gold flowers & strong smell guide spirits back to the mortal world.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles & snippets between three Shinigami.
> 
> Chapter 1 Momo Hinamori - cute  
> Chapter 2 Kagome Higurashi - sexual   
> Chapter 3 Sosuke Aizen - anything goes
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
